Nobody likes being sick
by klainebows101
Summary: Was a one-shot but is now a series of sick!Blaine or sick!Kurt :D Warning: Klaine Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A little one-shot for all the Klaine fans! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :P or Disney**

* * *

Blaine wasn't feeling good. At all. His head is pounding and his throat was throbbing. He hated being sick, he hated missing class and he hated that he couldn't walk Kurt to his classes

"Blaine? You okay?" Kurt asked frowning at his sick boyfriend. Kurt found sick Blaine adorable, the way he would whine when it was time to take the medicine made him giggle. Blaine groaned in response.

"I know sweetie, but you'll be better soon. Now sit up so you can take your medicine.

'Sh-should't you be in class?" Blaine's voice was raspy and out of breath, Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine helping him sit up.

"I can go a day without learning."

"N-No you can't. Kurt, I can take care of myself." Blaine said but soon after he goes into a coughing fit. Kurt raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Sure you can. Now drink this." Kurt hands Blaine a small plastic cup filled with a purple liquid. Blaine took it but looked at it in disgust, closing his mouth and shaking his head. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine you have too!" Kurt insisted but Blaine again shook his head, Kurt sighed.

"No!"

"Blaine don't act like a child, you're sixteen!" Kurt said frowning, Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him puppy dog eyes and sticking his lip out in a pout.

"Don't give me that look Blaine, take your medicine."

"But Kurrrrrt."

"If you don't take the medicine Blaine, I wont watch anymore Disney movies with you." Blaine looked at Kurt eyes wide.

"You're kidding." Blaine said, Kurt would never give up an opportunity to watch Disney.

"Nope, in fact I think I'll ask Jeff to watch Disney with me. He loves to cuddle." Blaine immediately took the medicine, he knew Jeff has a crush on Kurt and he didn't want to lose his cuddle buddy to him.

"See Blaine! It's not that bad." Blaine made gagging noises, Kurt rolls his eyes and hands Blaine his glass of water.

"Kurty?" Blaine asked with a small voice Kurt smiles.

"Yes Blaine."

"Will you sing to me?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded and Blaine snuggled into Kurt closing his eyes.

_"I gotcha ya, i'll right here unless_  
_Come stop your crying,_  
_It'll be all right_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight now_  
_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_  
_You seem so strong now_  
_My arms will hold you_  
_Keep you safe and warmness_  
_Bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_Said wanna be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_You'll be in my heart yeahhh_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more, for more_

_Why can't they understand_  
_The way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_What they can't explain_  
_I don't see the different_  
_But deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_Said you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more... _  
_you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_you'll be right here in my heart always_  
_Always! always, always(3)_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)_  
_We need each other_  
_have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know, will show them together_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together!_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)_  
_You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_  
_Always_

_Always!_  
_I'll be with you!_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always" _By the end of the song Blaine was asleep with a smile on his face, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend leaning down he kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like reading these type of stories and I noticed there isn't a lot of sick!Blaine/Kurt. I'm going to update this randomly (I'm more focused on my other story) So here's chapter two!**

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hall, his eyes were droopy and his voice was gone. He didn't tell Blaine he wasn't feeling good and not just because he lost his voice he just doesn't want Blaine to worry about him. Blaine had a big test in french and Kurt knew he needed to pass so he kept to himself.

"Kurtie!" Kurt internally groans, Jeff and Nick were running towards him smiling. Kurt smiles he couldn't talk knowing if he tried it would come out a faint whisper.

"You okay Kurtie?" Kurt nods at Nick question and points to the classroom. Jeff tilts his head.

"Class?" Kurt nods. "Oh you have to go to class!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, he just wants to be somewhere dark and quite. Jeff and Nick stare at Kurt frowning.

"Well, we'll see you in Warblers practice, I guess." Jeff and Nick walk away both knowing that they need to find Blaine.

-0-

Kurt sits in his math class closing his eyes but then opening. He keeps trying to stay awake but he just can't, Kurt feels his phone vibrate he reaches in his pocket and pulls it out.

_Go to the nurse-Blaine_

Kurt looks around, how the hell did he know he was sick? Kurts eyes widen. Nick and Jeff! Kurt sighs and shakes his head. He refuses to go to the nurse, his dad paid so much money for him to go to class here he doesn't want to waste it by going to the nurse.

Kurt watches the teacher write on the board and looks around kids were actually listening. The room started spinning and the next thing Kurt knew he saw black.

-0-

Kurt opens his eyes and frowns, he's not in Math anymore he looks around not sure where he is.

"You're in the nurses office." Kurt looks to his side and sees Blaine.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt tries to speak but his voice becomes a whisper.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm right here." Blaine says grabbing Kurts hand, Kurt relaxed and smiled softly.

"Don't talk Kurt, you're going to hurt throat."Kurt nodded and closes his eyes, he squeezes Blaine's hand.

"Sing?" He whispers, Blaine smiles.

"Okay Kurt."

_"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours."_

"Feel better Kurt." Blaine leans over and kisses a now sleeping Kurts forehead.

* * *

**I love writing Klaine :3 Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is set in season 5 Kurt is in New York and Blaine is in Lima. My oc Katie is also in this chapter (She's from my story The Life of Katie if you were wondering) all you need to know is she's Blaine's twin. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The song but I do own Katie she's mine**

* * *

Blaine has a head ache. When he moved his head would hurt even move but he was ignoring it. You see when ever he was sick Kurt would take care of him and with him being in New York he can't now. He sighs and walks to his locker opening it slowly.

"Well don't you look like crap." Katie was wearing a black jeans and a white blouse holding what looked like a rose.

"Okay one thanks for that. And two what's with the flower?" Blaines head hurt enough and god knows what ever Katies about to say will just make it worse.

"You're welcome. And None of your business." Blaine raises an eyebrow with pain and gets out his chemistry book.

"You're sick Blaine don't deny it."

"Am not." Blaine protested Katie sighs and slams his locker shut making him jump and groan in pain.

"Really? Now go to the nurse."

"Katie I am not going."

"I swear to god Blaine if you don't go I will tell Kurt that when we were 8 you use to dress up like a girl and sing show tunes for me. I'm sure Cooper will be more than happy to look for the pictures for me." Katie says with a glaring look she was not going to let Blaine walk around feeling like crap and Blaine knew she wasn't kidding.

"Fine." Blaine sighs and reluctantly walks with Katie to the nurse.

"Feel better Blaine." Katie says as he lays down closing his eyes he murmurs.

"If only Kurt was here to sing for me." He fell asleep after that leaving Katie to her own problems.

-GLEE-

Blaine woke up with a startle he was drenched in his own sweat and felt like he was asleep for hours, he looks around he doesn't remember leaving school better yet he doesn't remember going to Kurts old room.

"What the hell?" Blaine says looking around he was in sweats and a tank top he can't remember anything.

"You were drugged up when I got here, Dad said you were mumbling nonsense." Blaine whipped his head over at the door there standing was Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! Wha-what are you doing here?" Blaine groaned he shouldn't have moved his head that fast.

"Blaine you shouldn't get worked up, you're sick! I'm here because a little birdie called me."

"Katie?" Blaine groans, Kurt nods and walks to Blaine sitting next to him. Now take this and lay back down." Blaine grabs the liquid and looks at it with disgust. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Not this again Blaine. Take the medicine." Blaine sighs and takes the medicine.

"Gross."

"Lay down." Blaine lays down and leans on Kurt the medicine kicking in.

"Sing for me?" Blaine asked tiredly.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

"Kurtie."

"Yes Blaine."

"I want to kiss Draco Malfoy." Kurt smiles and kisses Blaines forehead.

"I love you Blaine."

* * *

**Gahhh I love Klaine and if you liked Katie you can get more of her in my other story (Ashamed for the self advertising .-. ) Well American Horror Story is coming on and I need to see my man: Evan Peters Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
